


One Month Anniversary

by intricate_glass_box



Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [2]
Category: Markiplier Cinematic Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark using they/them pronouns, Dark's glitching/distortions, Darkiplier is considerate, Gen, Original Character(s), workversary present(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box
Summary: Cecil's been working for Darkiplier for a month now, and it's going well. Well, today's not the greatest; Cecil's got a headache and Dark's upset, and when Dark gets upset, their distortions (including the ringing) get worse.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Cecil
Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606939
Kudos: 9





	One Month Anniversary

Cecil had lived at Darkiplier Manor for about a month now. By now, they’d met all of the egos currently in residence — getting to know some better than others. Seeing that they were trustworthy as well as reasonably skillful at a variety of tasks, Dark had started to give them more and varied projects. Cecil had started to feel like an important part of the manor. 

On this day, Dark was giving them some more information about the Actor. Cecil was trying to listen, but as they’d grown to learn, Dark’s various distortions got worse when they were upset in some way, and talking about the Actor seemed to upset them greatly. Further, Cecil had had a headache brewing all morning. 

The ringing that accompanied Dark unless they went out of their way to prevent it typically hardly bothered Cecil, though there were a couple of occasions where it had led them to take ibuprofen by the end of the day. Today, however, it seemed to be drowning Dark’s words out. Dark had told them, in response to a question, that limiting the distortions was a high effort activity, possible but tiring and painful or uncomfortable depending, so Cecil was trying not to say anything. Furthermore, Cecil considered it a part of who Dark was, and didn’t think it was right that they should have to bear the burden of suppressing it on the rare occasions they got emotional. 

But oh, god, Cecil hadn’t processed any of what they were saying. Without really thinking through the action, they raised their hand to their temple and closed their eyes, betraying their discomfort. 

Darkiplier cut themself off. Immediately, there was a cut to the ringing noise, which brought some measure of relief to Cecil’s headache. “No, I’m sorry, Dark, I just—“

“You’re not the one who should be apologizing. I... should be more considerate.” 

“It doesn’t usually bother me, Dark, I’m really not lying about that. Today I’ve just got a headache and I’m not sure why.” 

“Even so,” Dark grumbled. “You might be coming down with something. Take the rest of the day off.” When Cecil opened their mouth to protest, Dark continued, “I appreciate your work ethic but we can talk more about this tomorrow.” 

Laying down in a darkened room did sound extremely alluring at the moment. “...Okay. Alright. I’ll head out. Thank you, Dark.” 

———

Later that week was Cecil’s official one-month anniversary. They got to the office before Dark. A bit later, the monochrome entity walked in, holding a box wrapped in white paper and tied with a shiny bow. 

“I got you something,” Dark told them. 

Cecil let out a small gasp. “Oh, thank you! You didn’t have to do that!” They took the box, noticing the ribbon was a deep red as they untied the bow. 

After removing the box’s lid, Cecil found inside a quite fancy pair of noise cancelling headphones. “Dark!!” They resisted the urge to comment on how much they must’ve costed. They also didn’t comment that Dark didn’t seem to know much about technology, or ask (given that) how they picked these out. “Wow, these are so nice. Thank you so much, really.” Cecil smiled, both pleased that they’d gotten a gift at all and amused because they knew why. 

“Well, I did want to get you something to commemorate the occasion, and I was hoping you’d find these useful on days I might be worse than others.” 

“You’re very thoughtful, Dark. I’m sorry that I didn’t get you something!” 

Dark made a dismissive noise. “That’s not necessary at all. This is to show my appreciation for having your help around here. Anyway, do feel free to use those in the office whenever you need.” 

“Thank you. Just so long as you tap me on the shoulder or something similar if you need something of me. I don’t want this to impact our workflow.” 

Dark gave an affirmative noise, moving to sit at their desk and get to work. Cecil did the same, setting their shiny new headphones nearby.


End file.
